Forum:Using tabber in level section of articles
Level sections of articles are currently what makes game pages long and not really easy to navigate. I'm suggesting that we could use On certain pages about games with linear gameplay, and just numeric levels. This means that pages about games like Steamlands would remain the same. Here's an example of what we could do: 1= In this level the udder cow can slowly break the ice blocks, so the player can easily get to the level's first fruits. However, after collecting all the lemons, two of the fourteen oranges appear near the udder cow's position. There are tall cacti, rock walls and some bushes. :Enemies: *One udder cow :Fruits: *Sixteen lemons *Fourteen oranges BIC3_lvl1.png|The level |-|2= In this level the player can easily avoid the starfish, but they must be move quickly and be careful when it starts to create snow starfishes. There are two blue pipes that teleport the player when they enter inside of them, rock walls, and four signals and a track. :Enemies: *One starfish :Fruits: *Eight bananas *Four lemons *Fourteen oranges *Thirteen watermelons BIC3_lvl2.png|The level |-|3= In this level the player must avoid the cactus enemies when they are angry and when they are moving. These enemies can break ice blocks, so the player does not need to break them. Rock walls and tall cacti serve as scenery in the level. :Enemies: *Eight cactus monsters :Fruits: *Six grapes *Six kiwis *Twelve lemons *Twenty-four watermelons BIC3_lvl3.png|The level |-|4= In this level the player must avoid a sandworm. The sandworm can burrow under the ground. The player can stand over metal tiles in order to be impervious to the sandworm while it is underground, as it cannot harm the player while they stand on metal tiles. The scenery in this level consists of blue walls, trees and grey pipes :Enemies: *One sandworm :Fruits: *Four pomegranates *Fourteen grapes *Four lemons *Two pineapples BIC3_lvl4.png|The level |-|5= In this level the player must avoid the peppermints. The player can easily avoid them by shooting ice that will make them change the direction they walk. The scenery of this level is made up of rock walls, a door made of wood and two wooden letters that read "Candy mines". :Enemies: *Twenty peppermints :Fruits: *Eight green apples *Eight peaches *Eight bananas *Four kiwis File:Greenhouse-2.png|The level |-|6= In this level the player must avoid a blue cow and the green trolls. The player can trap both types of enemies because they both lack the ability to break ice blocks. This makes the level easier. The scenery of this level consists of vanilla and strawberry big ice-creams that are on walls, rails, rock walls. Along with this, there is a big troll made of snow. :Enemies: *One blue cow *Four green trolls :Fruits: *Twelve lemons *Eight oranges *Twenty-four watermelons File:Greenhouse-3.png|The level |-|7= In this level the player must avoid the blue squid. The player cannot trap this enemy, and it is capable of breaking lines of ice blocks. The fruits are inside ice blocks that the player must break. The scenery in this level consists of rock walls, big coloured eggs, red and white lollypops and sweets. :Enemies: *One blue squid :Fruits: *Six bananas *Four grapes *Seven watermelons File:Greenhouse-1392908253.png|The level |-|8= The player must avoid the starfish, but must also be careful because there is ice at the middle of the map. The player has to move fast and not let starfish close to the ice wall, as this increases risks of collision. This must be done while collecting fruit on the ice. The best way to keep starfish away from the ice blocks is not to stop, since when starfish is in the same spot as the player, it will come towards them. Scenery in this level is made up of ice blocks, ice ground, rock walls, trees, a lollypop and other sweets. :Enemies: *One starfish :Fruits: *Two apples *Three bananas *Four grapes *Four watermelons File:Greenhouse-1392911668.png|The level |-|9= In this level the player must avoid two cows that are trapped. Although there are teleporter blocks in the levels, udder cows do not know how to use them. Rock walls, teleporter blocks, metal walls and a signal make up this levels scenery. :Enemies: *Two udder cows :Fruits: *Four apples *Eight peaches *Four kiwifruits *Four pineapples File:Greenhouse-1392912079.png|The level |-|10= In this level the player must avoid two boots, boots which cannot be trapped. Behind the giant sign is a secret passage. Scenery is of the level consists of red dice with white points, rock walls, a thick cactus, a tall thin cactus, and a sign that reads "WELCOME To Fabuluous DAIRY DESERT". :Enemies: *Two boots :Fruits: *Twelve lemons *Ten oranges *Sixteen strawberries File:Level 10 BIC 3.png|The level |-|11= In this level, the player enters inside the casino of level 10. The player must avoid a red starfish that appears at the middle of the level. The scenery of this level is four groups of gambling chips and neon signs on the wall. :Enemies: *One red starfish :Interactive objects: *Frost tiles Fruits: * Ten Bananas * Fourteen Cherries File:Level 11 BIC 3.png|The level |-|12= This is the second part of the casino. Blue brick walls, palm trees, bushes and three slot machines serve as this level's scenery. :Enemies: *Two yellow squids :Fruits: *Sixteen Cactus fruit File:Level 12 BIC 3.png|The level |-|13= Enemies: * One duck Fruits: * Sixteen bananas * Sixteen grapes * Six pineapples I think this makes it easier for the reader who just wants to complete a certain level, and it also makes the page shorter (but it has the same content). If we decide do to this, we have to decide if the "Ending" section should still be part of the "Levels" section, or not. 16:55, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :Ehhh I'm a yes and no on this at the moment. While a compact design, I'm not positive on how that would hold up, especially for games with 20+ levels. Multiple tabs on different lines aren't the best. Of course it does depend on a user's screen width, but I'm pretty sure that 40 tabs would be placed on at least two lines for the average visitor. Also it could hinder the length of a lot of game articles that have a relatively short components section and not much on its development (some of the older-ish games). :This would also make it a pain to edit sections by the way, since everyone would be forced to edit that one "Levels" section and scroll to level 27 rather than jumping to it in ToC and editing it from there. I dunno, I'm not totally against this but hey, we need to measure it against things that could be an issue, right? 17:33, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I tested this out in the sandbox. On my display anything above the 22nd number goes to a second line, and also, stuff in the second line partially obstructs links in the line behind it. Tabber also forces users to use source mode to edit. Though the idea is good, it doesn't work well or look good if the lower lines obstruct the upper ones. ::@RSK: People could always go into source and CTRL + F to find the section once they know how they're arranged. -- 17:50, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :::I know I just think that outside browser maneuvers should not be taken into account, since not everyone or every browser handles them in the same manner. Plus it involves constantly switching between mouse and keyboard ehh. 18:54, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::It's true that the downsides of this are a big problem. Probably the multiple lines could be made "prettier" with some CSS, but I didn't think about the pain it would be to edit. I'm not really supportive of this idea, even though I made this forum topic. I will try to find another way of doing this, not using tabber, but at the moment, I suggest not implementing this yet. 19:11, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::A suggestion: Maybe another solution would be to make levels sections collapsible?